


Svenagaliesque

by faithinthepoor



Series: Desperate Housewives [40]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post  Sweetheart, I Have to Confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Svenagaliesque

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Unseemly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668467), [The Theory of Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor), [Here There Be Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673221), [Somnambulist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673229), [Wishin’ and Hopin’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673233), [Nosology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673238), [Boundary Violations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673240), [Fractals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673250), [Windmill Tilting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673255), [Ambitendency](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673262), [Heisenberg Territory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673272), [The Illusions of Prisms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673700), [Keratitis Sicca](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682311), [Schrödinger’s Realm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682327), [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682358), [Altered Trajectories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682370), [Elegiacs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952136), [Tachyphylaxis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952244), [Verismo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953516), [Forced Perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953594), [Lex Talionis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953624), [Repetition Compulsion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953663), [Cardioid Geometry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953693), [Mereology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959777), [Battlelines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960131), [Enteropathy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960167), [Abnegation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960179), [Lichtenberg Figures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960806), [Paradoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960851), [Plastic Deformation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963329), [Hawthorne and Rosenthal Dilemmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963419), [Egodystonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196345), [Regional Anaesthesia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963512), [Antinomy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963539), [Theophobia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963584), [Epistemology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963686), [Twilight Hours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963728), [Demyelinated Pathways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963764) and [The Hegelian Dialectic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1963821)

The term surreal doesn’t even begin to cover the sense of distortion she feels as she knocks on the door. She knows this isn’t a dream, if it were a dream she is certain that laborious details like getting into the room would have been glossed over, but the situation is beyond absurd and it should not exist outside the realm of fantasy. The door opens within seconds of her hand making contact forcing her to wonder if Bree had been standing on the other side poised to open the door upon her arrival but questioning Bree is an avenue that she chooses not to explore. 

“There is something so clichéd about this,” she states as she enters the room. It’s not as though she thought herself above illicit encounters in discount motels, although she can’t really say the same for her partner, but she but she always saw herself as an ambitious original. She would stop and ponder how this has happened to her but all thoughts of the passé and the banal flee her head as she finds herself suffocated by greedy kisses. If Bree has registered her statement she makes no comment forcing Lynette to probe further into the issue, “Are you somehow perversely excited by all of this?”

“Of course not,” Bree replies, all the while contradicting her words by nipping at Lynette’s neck.

She remains suspicious that there is more going on here than the unusual intoxicating effect that they have on each other but as teeth nibble at her ear and fingers make short work of the buttons on her shirt she decides that she really should know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. In the time it takes to cross the vast expanse of the shoe box that they currently find themselves in they manage to remove an alarming amount of one another’s clothing and when she straddles Bree on the bed the only thing keeping her bra on body is a willful defiance of the law of gravity. Before she has time to adjust to her new position Bree reaches up and draws her head down for a deep kiss. The breathlessness she feels as they pull apart is not metaphorical and she’s about to jokingly comment on pace that Bree is setting when she catches Bree’s eyes and is completely derailed by what she sees there. She is not a novice when it comes to encounters with Bree but she is not exactly an expert either and there is an excitement in Bree’s expression that she has never seen before. An excitement that she doubts is entirely related to her. 

“What’s going on?”

Bree attempts to pull her back down but she leans back and anchors herself to the bed with hands that she wishes had something more substantial to attach themselves to than a thin quilt. Bree’s forehead crinkles in frustration, “I was enjoying myself and I had hoped you were too.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t unpleasant.”

“Why do I sense that that sentence should be followed by a ‘but’?”

“Because I get the sense that you are really excited.”

“Of course I’m excited, I’m with you.”

Normally she would have accepted Bree’s response but for some reason she can’t help but see it as an attempt at deflection, “You know, usually I would think that was reason enough.”

“Are you doubting the effect that you have on me?”

“Maybe,” she concedes, “I guess I’m not really feeling myself at the moment.” She ducks her head, successfully avoiding a fresh salvo of kisses.

Bree flops back onto the pillow, “Don’t tell me you want to talk.”

“I think I do.”

Bree lets out a groan that borders on the primitive.

“I never imagined that you would value sex over communication.”

“I wouldn’t, I don’t,” Bree shifts their positions so that Lynette is nestled securely against her chest.

“And now I get the feeling that you excluded a ‘but’ from the end of that sentence.”

“Talking doesn’t always serve us well.”

“You don’t want to talk to me?”

“I don’t want to fight with you.”

“You think we’ll fight?”

“History would seem to indicate that that is a possibility.”

“Are you angry with me about something?”

“Well I have managed to void all of my principles and procure us a hotel room in which to engage in sordid activities and it would seem that it might have been for nothing.”

“It’s not for nothing,” she tilts her head and briefly captures Bree’s lips. “It’s not as though we get a lot of quality time together nowadays.”

“That’s true,” Bree’s words sound sceptical but the hand that softly strokes Lynette’s hair is more suggestive of acquiescence. 

“Whether we do anything or not, you could still be a little excited by the scandal that would be caused if anyone knew that Bree Van de Kamp was in a hotel room with a woman in the middle of the day.”

“That’s not my name anymore.”

“Yeah, no, see I won’t be calling you that.”

“Hodge?”

“Mmmmm.”

“You don’t like the name?”

“Not particularly.”

“Or is it that you don’t like Orson?”

“Can’t say that I am a fan.”

“Yes but you tend not to like anyone that I am with.”

“Strange that really.”

“Completely,” Bree replies with a hint of mirth in her eyes.

“Van de Kamp is so much classier, so much more you.”

“Hodge is a perfectly respectful name.”

“If you say so.” She expected Bree to be irritated but instead she finds herself rewarded with a soft bite to the ear.

“Would Mason be better?”

“Not really.”

“What can you possibly have against my maiden name?”

“Nothing, it’s just that the woman I fell in love with was called Bree Van de Kamp and that hasn’t changed for me.”

“So you think I should be permanently labelled?”

“I think there should be a large tattoo on your forehead that says ‘Property of Lynette Scarvo’.”

Bree doesn’t seem to flinch at the concept of Lynette wanting to own her but does appear to have some reservations about such a public display, “And how do you think our husbands would feel about that?”

“I don’t know if yours knows you well enough to notice,” Bree makes a tutting noise but allows Lynette to continue, “and mine is not really a big fan of me these days anyway, maybe he wouldn’t even care.”

“You are Tom are having problems?” 

“I realise that is hardly headline news anymore but yes.”

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Bree seemed hesitant.

“We don’t have to; you are probably the wrong person to talk about this with.”

“You think I don’t want to hear about him?”

“I don’t know about that but I do know that you don’t exactly qualify as an objective outsider.”

Bree releases a sound akin to a snort but somehow manages to make it seem refined, “Perhaps not but I am willing to listen.”

“And to offer unsolicited advice?”

“If you aware that I may offer advice it’s not entirely unsolicited.”

“Semantics,” she tugs gently at Bree’s hair.

Bree retorts with, “Practicalities,” and a kiss to Lynette’s forehead.

“He thinks I don’t support his dreams.”

“And do you?”

“I want to.”

“But you don’t?” Bree questions gently.

“Not all of them. Not the crazy ass pipedreams that are going to result in us living in cardboard boxes and eating out of garbage bins.”

“Is that really likely?”

“He wants to open a pizza parlour and bargain our financial security and the kid’s futures on the fact that people are going to flock in droves instead of picking up the phone and calling Dominos.”

“I see.”

She’s surprised by the non-committal response, “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“You don’t need me to tell you that it’s an idea fraught with problems.” Lynette shakes her head and Bree continues, “and as you’ve indirectly alluded, it’s not my place to criticise Tom.”

“You can, you know. I criticise your husband.”

“And I’d point out that it’s not your place to do that but I doubt that would stop you.”

“Why would it?”

“Anyway,” Bree rolled her eyes in mock defeat, “what are you going to do about the situation?”

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t support this decision but I can’t seem to make him understand that that doesn’t mean I don’t want to support him.”

“Are you sure you are not overcompensating?”

“I’m not being unreasonable. I’ve work far too hard and made too many sacrifices to sit back and bank on cheese and tomato paste being our salvation.”

“That’s not what I was talking about.”

“Huh?” she’s genuinely perplexed by Bree’s statement.

“The drive to support Tom even though the idea is folly - are you sure it’s not guilt talking?”

She props herself up on one elbow, “Because of you?”

“Because you’re nearly naked in a hotel room with someone who isn’t him.”

She shakes her head slowly but emphatically, “That’s not it.”

“I think you’re in denial.”

“I’m not. I’ve never felt guilty enough about you to have to overcompensate.”

“You must feel guilt.”

“I mainly feel guilty about not feeling guilty and when I am with you I just feel that things are right.”

Bree slants a kiss over Lynette’s lips, “You make it difficult not to love you.”

Lynette shrugs her shoulders and smiles with confidence, “I am very lovable. Now,” she rolls onto her back and pulls Bree on top of her, “are you going to tell me what the deliciously wicked glint in your eye is about?”

“I’ve had a reasonably successful week.”

“Not exactly the level of detail that I was looking for.”

“I managed to terminate an inappropriate relationship that Danielle was having with someone older than her without her blaming me.”

“You sound extremely pleased with yourself,” she teases.

“It was done politely and with discretion,” Bree preens.

“You’re very dangerous you know?”

“How so?”

“You are so seemingly proper and repressed that your manipulation of people flies right under the radar.”

“You make me sound so conniving.”

“I really think you might be.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do, I am starting to think that you manipulated me into this situation.”

“Being with me?”

“Loving you. I think you seduced me.”

“My resistance and insistence that this could not be was seduction?”

“Uh-huh,” she puts her arms around Bree’s neck, pushing Bree’s hair out of her face in the process, “sneaky, underhanded, manipulative seduction.”

“For argument’s sake let’s say you’re right, what are you going to do about it?”

Lynette hooks her leg over Bree’s hips and uses the momentum to reverse their positions. She tugs at Bree’s nipple as she moves a leg between Bree’s thighs, “I plan to accept my fate and take advantage of the fact that you are naked.”

Bree places her hands in Lynette’s hair, “I definitely approve of that.”

“Good because if there are no objections I am about to embark on an interactive demonstration.”

Firm hands pull her head towards Bree’s, “Well then, I guess I couldn’t have planned this better if I tried.”


End file.
